grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahead of Our Own Tone/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Ahead of Our Own Tone. Gallery Corey, Kon, and Laney practicing..jpg Kin zwips up with something very intelligent to say..jpg Kin: Hey, guys! What comes to mind when I say "picking"?.jpg Kon: Butt?.jpg Corey: Nose?.jpg Laney: I'm going with nose..jpg Kin: Feast your eyes on the ultimate picking!.jpg GAAAAHAHAH!!!!.jpg Kin: In junk tard sale findings!.jpg Doohohohoh.jpg Kin: I FOUND A MUSICAL PIECE OF OBJECT HERE YAY!!!.jpg Kon: WOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!.jpg D-Keizer Zap Almbum.jpg KIN HAS THE FINAL COPY OF THE D-KEIZER ZAP ALBUM!!!!!!!!.jpg Kon is so CRAZY!!!.jpg THE TECHNO MUSIC PLAYS!!!.jpg Kin and Kon A-dancing!.jpg Kin and Kon can dance.jpg A very shocked Corey and Laney.jpg Kin tells them the tale.jpg Kon tells them the whiff of the Compu-splosion!.jpg KIN AND KON RAP!!!.jpg Kin is a freakin' robot!.jpg Corey starts to brain up, yet again, another crazy plan that just might work..jpg WOW! I HAVE A BIG GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!!!.jpg GAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!! LANEY'S ARM IS GONE!!!!!! IT MUST HAVE BEEN BLOWN OFF IN A NUCLEAR ATTACK!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey: Pssht! No, that'd be way too hard..jpg Corey: We're going to travel into the future!!!.jpg WRONG!!!.jpg Kin: Um, Corey, you do remember what happened last time we went into the future?.jpg Kin returning from the future!!!.jpg Kin: Back again from 10000 B.C. without messing up the future one single bit!.jpg Kin: Who's up for victory lemonade?.jpg Kon: Why, Kin, I have never heard of this-.jpg Kon: Lem-On-Ade?.jpg Kin: GAAAAASP!!!!!!.jpg Kin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey: Oh, come on you guys. If I wasn't entirely sure that this was going to work, would I be willing to risk our lives on it?.jpg Corey: Seriously Kin, you can that kooky "Lemonade"..jpg WWWWWWOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kin: Hello old friend. Ready for another mistake?.jpg Super long line.jpg Line to the phone store.jpg Trina: This is the Un-shortest line in the world..jpg Mina: The flier says that the Blab Tap is supposed to be the most amazing thing in the entire world!!!.jpg TRINA NEEDS THE BLAP TAP SO HARD!!!.jpg Trina and Mina head to the back of the line.jpg So, they finally make it to the end of the line..jpg Mina collapses.jpg Trina: Like, super finally..jpg Mina: We're in front of your house..jpg Trina: Like, super awesome! We made it here!.jpg Kin: The time machine is all set up and ready to go!.jpg Trina: A time machine? What else are those losses up to?.jpg Trina: Gasp! I can use that time machine to speed up time and make me have to skip ahead of that ultra grody line!.jpg Orrrr.jpg Laney: Hey, maybe we can go back in time and stop Satan from ever giving birth to Trina..jpg Corey: HAH! Wicked burn Lanes. But, that would mean I'm also the hell spawn of Satan..jpg Trina smashes the travel pad.jpg Kin is in shock .jpg Trina Fs with the time machine,.jpg Trina smashes the clock.jpg KAPOOF!!!.jpg Grojband dies forever.jpg Kin: Trina! Do you realize what you've done!?.jpg Trina: I've destroyed the time machine and now Grojband is gone forever!.jpg Kin: Well, just for a year, but....jpg Trina: FOREVER!!!.jpg Forever is a long long time.jpg Time Zorp!!!.jpg Music me time!.jpg Non-musical future.jpg Kon: What the bing bing scented crap?.jpg Laney doesn't think it did anything.jpg So anyway, we hear some horrid moans.jpg And then some zombified uh, robots or whatever come up to like, kill them or whatever.jpg And Corey is like, oblivious to the whole thing.jpg Okay, so Corey is talking..jpg And this robot tries to like, possess him or something.jpg But then Laney saves him from it because she like, secretly loves him and everything.jpg And uh, I guess Laney pulled back too strong, because now they fell off the fountain and onto the sewer thing.jpg And they all fall in.jpg Tubular sewers.jpg They all splashed in the wa wa.jpg Kin is a bearded man.jpg Laney: What happened?.jpg Kon is petrified by Kin's beard.jpg Kindeed.jpg MAGICAL KINBOW.jpg Kinspiracy theorist.jpg Kin has gone a little mad.jpg Corey is a confused wacko.jpg COREY WANTS TO BE FAMOUS ... In the sewer ... Yuck..jpg Kon wants to touch Kin's beard.jpg Tee hee hee goes the beard man.jpg SLAP AWAY HAND!!!.jpg Ho ho ho!.jpg SANTA KIN! DON'T WHAP KON LIKE THAT!!!.jpg Kin is going poo poo in the ding dong head.jpg Laney and Kon are busting their gorks over this bs.jpg COREY IS HORRIFIED!.jpg It all started just about a million years ago.jpg Mina: Must stay in line. Trina will appreciate..jpg Mina: Perhaps, praise!.jpg Trina: This outfit is perfect. Sorry I took so long, I forgot you were here..jpg Mina: Ow!.jpg Who wants to be the first gunea pig,.jpg Duh, Diy, Mean, Duh,.jpg Lucky costumer to try on the new Blab Tap in-brain implant..jpg The salesman presents the machine.jpg WOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Brains! Brains! Brains!.jpg I think that Saleman is a little whacked in the brain.jpg Trina is excited.jpg Trina: Mina! Do you hear that? If I do that thing with the Blab Tap or whatever, I will become brain hooked with Nick Mallory!.jpg Trina: Nick and I will be joined together in the brains!!!.jpg There's the innocent old Saleman, minding his own beeswax..jpg TRINA TACKLES HIS TUC.jpg AHA! TRINA MADE A WONDERFUL DISCOVERY!!!!!!!.jpg Trina's brain gets burned!.jpg Now Trina's some kind of googley-eyed freak..jpg Trina's eyes are all technically and stuff..jpg Trina is a mind-controlling maniac..jpg Sparklebrain is here.jpg Sparkle brain is poopy.jpg Trina: Obey me and submit to me commands!.jpg Salesman is a ding butt.jpg Nobody cares about this bs.jpg It's free!.jpg Everyone wants a Blap Tap.jpg I think Kin had gone a bit Koo Koo in the Kokonuts!!!.jpg Blooming earwax!!!.jpg Eyeal possession.jpg Trina is majorly zanh.jpg The Peaceville Bunch.jpg That's the way we became the Sparkleslave Bunch!!!.jpg Trina has gone mega bonk!!!.jpg Kin is a bing bing teddy bear.jpg Yes Time.jpg Kin is a nicky.jpg Nap Time.jpg Kin is gunna kill Trina by shooting her with a gun.jpg SPARKLEBRAIN DOMINATION!!!.jpg Kin is a dinglezap!.jpg Corey ASKS a question.jpg It's a BIG OL' sewer pipe..jpg Nick's got nuts.jpg Yaaaaay goes the Kinny.jpg Corey is brain bonked.jpg Corey pushes Laney HA HA!!!.jpg Corey is mixed in the bananas.jpg Corey is wise.jpg Corey has grrr problems.jpg Kin is nine.jpg ........ WHAT THE BUTT!?!?!?!?!?! ..............jpg Corey gets on with sum record scratches.jpg Kon is an Egyptian bongo butt.jpg Corey is just bizzared out of his mind.jpg Corey is a brainy little boy.jpg Corey is a terrorist who hates teenage girls.jpg HOLY LONGSHOT!!!!!.jpg Corey is the man of pure wisdom my friend. Corey is the man of pure wisdom..jpg Kin brushing his beard.jpg Kon brushing Kin's beard.jpg IN TRINA'S LAAAAAAB!.jpg Trina sitting high and mighty on her throne of domination.jpg Oh, wait, I mean Sparklebrain..jpg Mina wants to be included.jpg ................ I'm ready! .............jpg .......... Just say the word ............jpg TRIJECTION!!!.jpg DONKEY!!! ... And some kind of green bearded fat guy..jpg Corey in-da bush.jpg KIN MALLORY LANEY MALLORY AND KON MALLORY!!!!!!!!.jpg BEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEH!!!!!!!!!!.jpg KIN LOST HIS BEARD!!!!!!!!!.jpg Da lady go GAAAH!!!!!.jpg Heheheheheheheh, Kon has a baby on his head..jpg Messages to Sparklebrain.jpg SPARKLEBRAIIIIIIN!!!!!!!.jpg Running slaves.jpg Corey invades the Sparklelair.jpg Sparklebrain is bwuh?.jpg Corey is in the darkness.jpg Time to do some time ... Thing ... Pun ... Thingy or something I don't know..jpg Your future is about to be history!.jpg YOU SEE LANEY? KON COULD MAKE A BETTER PUN THAN YOU AND HE'S A COMPLETE BONKTARD!!!.jpg Kin is brain dead.jpg Oh, you just screwed with Sparklebrain..jpg SPARKLEBRAIN WILL BRING YOU TO DEATH!!!.jpg Mina is a dingbat..jpg Sparklebuttox.jpg Corey is cruel to Trina.jpg Sparklebrain and Corey.jpg Corey loves Sparklebrain.jpg Nick comes SLIDIN' DOWN THE POLE!!!.jpg SPARKLESQUEEEEEEE!!!!!!.jpg Connect with me Nick Mallory!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries